A Loud In Time
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: The Loud siblings have a profound love for each other, but what they don't know is that their love isn't new. Some souls and bonds are strong enough to last beyond just one life. And find themselves connected throughout time and space. This is a collection of their stories.


**A/N Man, it's been so long since I wrote a one-shot, I almost forgot how difficult it is to keep a single story contained to such a small amount of words. (Currently, this is my longest one-shot). Anyways, this one-shot is based off one of the Gravity Falls shorts that inspired me to write 5 years ago! (Sadly, it was taken down or else I'd link it here) As well as an old legend about twins and star-crossed lovers. I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Sesquipedalian Numeral and LovecraftFan for all of their help! And I thank Underrated Hero for coming up with the summary!**

 **R &R!**

A Loud In Time

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell me that story again!" The young boy pulled on his mother's hand, doing his best to guide her into his room. It was obvious though, that she was just letting him pull her along… not that her child minded of course.

The young woman smiled as they entered the converted linen closet- after finding out she was pregnant with twins, she and her husband decided that their only son was to have a room of his own until they got another male child. Luckily though, the young boy didn't seem to mind his new accommodations.

"You know Lincoln, there are other stories I could tell you." She pulled a book from a nearby shelf. It was worn, with a slightly torn cover and loose bindings. Yet, despite this all, it seemed to be in decent condition.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The young boy quickly climbed on his bed and threw his covers over him, wrapping himself in the sheets as he did so. "But I really wanna hear that one again!"

" _Some things just never change, do they?"_ The woman breathed a soft sigh, before smiling and pulling a nearby chair out, allowing her to sit at her son's bedside. "All right then, all right. I'll tell you the story again."

The young boy smiled, before nestling as well as he could into the crook of his pillow, ready to fall asleep after his mother spun him a tale.

With a soft voice, she began, "Once upon a time, when the Earth was still young, spirits roamed the land, watching over all of the creatures that had come to inhabit it." Her gaze fell upon her child, who was now sporting a wondrous smile. "The spirits were amazing creatures! They were omnipotent and omniscient. They could bend the Earth to their will and create new life from the dirt. They could turn lead into gold and grant eternal life with their tears!"

The boy's eyes lit up in awe; the mere idea of beings so powerful was unfathomable to him.

"Seeing their great power, humanity sought out a new path: to become like the spirits that had watched over them for countless years." She leaned back in her chair and smiled. "And with that goal, humans built the tower of Babel, hoping that if they too could touch the heavens, they could become like their heavenly protectors."

The woman's voice went low with that, "But, the spirits, awestruck by humanity's desires and power, began to fear what would happen if humanity tried to become like them." Her voice fills with a chuckle, "Why, they would probably upset the balance of the universe!"

"So what did they do?" The boy turned and looks up at his mother, his eyes filling with curiosity. He already knew the answer, but he asked every time anyway out of tradition.

"They made it so the people talked in different languages." The woman answered with an upbeat voice. "It was a brilliant plan really. They made it so the humans wouldn't be able to understand each other, which eventually lead to fighting and the humans going their separate ways."

"Aww…" The boy responded.

"But… Some good came out from this." The woman continued, "Amazed by what they had tried to accomplish, a boy spirit saw the true potential of humanity. And so, in order to push them further than they could ever reach on their own, he decided to walk among them and to be just like them."

"And so, he went to his father and begged that he be allowed to go." Her voice filled with solemnity, "He argued that humanity was beautiful and had the potential to be great despite their flaws."

"Was he right?" The child tilts his head in curiosity, his eyes slowly beginning to get heavy as he does so.

The woman leaned back. "Neither of them knew, but that didn't matter to the boy spirit. His father, ever loving of his son, was hesitant to allow him to go. He argued about the dangers of his desire, warning him that if he so chose to help humanity and live amongst them, he would be like them, living and dying countless times just as they have, until the day comes where his mission is complete and his true nature would be revealed."

"Yet, the boy spirit did not falter. He was willing to take the risk in order to push humanity forward." Her voice filled with a parental heat, "And so, his father relented and allowed his son to walk amongst the mortals."

"Was it worth it?" He asked, his voice weakening while the allure of sleep pushed further to take him in.

"The boy spirit thought so." She continued, "And so, he gave up his spiritual power and became one of us… but that is not the end of our story." She smiled, "The spirit's sister, ever concerned with her partner and seeing the danger he had thrust himself into, begged that she be allowed to watch over him throughout his lifetimes, preparing him for the day that his true nature would be revealed and he would return."

"So what'd her dad say?" He asked.

"Ever loving, supportive and concerned about his son, he allowed her to join him in his quest, but with a different face each time they would meet, until the day their mission is complete."

"Did she accept it?" The boy weakly asked, slightly yawning as he did so.

"She did." The young woman spoke with a soft voice, her tone emphasizing the finality of her point. "And so, they would always meet in each life, no matter what distance fate would separate them by. They would live and die together, and along the way, they would help humanity grow and change for the better… and remain partners for eternity."

The young woman looked down to see her now-sleeping son. His peaceful demeanor put a smile on her face.

"The end."

And with that, the mother stood up straight and placed a soft kiss upon her son's forehead, before turning and heading out of the room, closing the door quietly as she does so.

 _ **Thermopylae, 480 BCE**_

"It is almost time, my husband…" A young woman declared, her voice trembling in fear. She was beautiful as Spartan women were known to be- with large, muscular thighs and a petite yet strong torso. From the bump extending from her belly, it was clear that she was expecting.

"Yes… it appears that it is…" Her husband responded, his voice filled with a loving and brave heat. "King Leonidas has informed us that the Persians are preparing to invade our homeland. We are to mobilize at once." Pain began to fill his tone, though of course, he made sure to keep up the strong front. He was a large man, with strong muscles and pure white hair. He held his shield on his left arm and wielded a sword in his right.

The woman held her arms firmly at her sides, clutching one of the many robes she had made over the years. She gave him a stern glare, before punching his arm, giving him a half-smile and continuing. "You better come back! Your child will be waiting for their father!"

"I will do my best." His voice filled with solemnity, "But you of all people should know how that may turn out. As much as I wish I could stay and take care of our family, Sparta needs my help."

"I understand, Lincious…" She nodded, before putting on an understanding frown, "You have been called, you must answer."

Lincious nods, "Of course…" His voice trailed off, before a lone tear began to make its way down his eye.

In that moment, his wife wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a soft embrace, "R-remember… Come back carrying your shield o-or… come back with it carrying you."

The Spartan way was never to cry.

And in that moment, she had to fight the urge to release her tears.

"I promise, Lynra, I promise." He pushed her off and looked into her eyes, "Please, take care of our child."

She nodded, "Fare well, my husband. May the Moirai have cast your string long." Before she released, kissed him once more, and stepped back, allowing him to turn and join the waiting army.

"Goodbye, my wife." Were the last words his said, before he left his wife, leaving the young woman to pray and cry as he did so.

That was over a week ago.

"Hold your positions!" The command echoed through the legion of men standing ready at the pass, "We will be surrounded, but we will fight until the last man!" At the head, a lone man stood, his body covered by a red cape. "Live with honor! Die with glory!

"Ooo-rah!" The men responded in unison. Mere hours prior they had been given the option to abandon their posts and escape with the rest of the Spartan army, though each of these men knew that if they all tried to escape, the Persians would easily catch up and slaughter them.

And so in order to buy some time for the rest, they decided to stay behind.

 _"Hold the line…"_ The young, white-haired man stood by, with his shield held firmly on his left arm while his right clutched the spear that would soon be used to defend against the oncoming army. _"Remember who you're fighting for."_

In that moment, his mind wandered to just a few days prior, back before he was trapped in this pass. He was standing back in Sparta- his feet planted firmly upon the fields of grains that surrounded the city of his birth, while his young, brown haired woman stood before him. _"Do it for her and I'll do it again."_

"Spartans! Hold!" A command echoed through the ranks, breaking Lincious from his trance.

Now, dawn was cracking over the small pass, allowing countless Persian soldiers to come into view. And with a single gleam of their commander's sword, they charged, with more soon following from behind.

"I will fight, for her and for Sparta!" And with that, he held his ground and sent his into his enemy. _"Live with honor, die with glory and fight for those you care about!"_

 _ **Alexandria (Egypt), 350 BCE**_

"I have to get away!" A young, white-haired man rushed out the back door of his home in a desperate attempt to evade the soldiers that had come to capture him. Luckily, none of the soldiers were chasing after him; choosing instead to light a fire under his home.

Within moments, the home he, and several generations before him, had grown up in, was set ablaze. "N-no…" his heart sank, though he knew he couldn't stop running. Escape was the only thing on his mind.

"Pst, hey! This way" A feminine voice called, causing the man to turn and bolt down an alley.

 _"Not like I have much of a choice now, huh?"_ He thought, before rushing into an open doorway and slamming it behind him. In front of him was a young woman in a green toga and with brown hair waiting for him.

"It seems you are in quite the predicament." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Y-yes, thank you for giving me sanctuary." He responded, panting from exhaustion as he did so.

For a moment, the young woman continued to stare, "I see no reason to dance around this question, are you an alchemist?"

"What?" He shook his head, waving her off as he did so. "N-no, I am not! Alchemy has been illegal in this city for centuries!"

"Oh really?" She shook her head, "Well then, it seems I must report you to the royal guards-"

 _"Dangit… I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, aren't I?"_ His eyes went wide, "N-no that won't be necessary!" He waved his arms in front of him.

"Well?" The woman raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

And so, the white-haired man sighed, "I'm sorry, yes I am an alchemist." He looked up at the woman, "I have been ever since my wife died, leaving me without a child to carry on my name.

Remained stoic, though it was obvious her interest had been peaked. "Do not worry then." She motioned towards the book in his hands, "Are those your notes?"

He nodded, before handing the book over. "Yes, everything I have tried and done to create the philosopher's stone."

"Hmm, I see…" She quickly glanced at the book's pages.

Yet, before she could continue commenting, a certain sound cut through the air.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Dangit!" It's the guards!" The man whispered, "They wish to burn my work! I have to hide!"

"Quick, stay behind the table." The woman motions towards a small, altar-like stage, before she approached the door, "I will handle them for now." And with that, the man complied, allowing her to answer the door.

A few minutes passed after that, before she closed the opening once more and motioned for him to come out, "The coast is clear for you, you may reveal yourself!"

"Thank you, my lady." He greeted, "My name is Lincious, if I may ask, where is the lord of this house?"

"There is no lord within this home." She shook her head, "My name is Lisa, and I am a widow."

Lincious' eyes go dim, "Oh, my apologies…""No need for those, come along now…" She turned and motioned for him to follow, "Ever since my husband died, I have studied alchemy using his old equipment. "She sighed, before bringing him down into the basement, "However… I could never seem to understand how any of his equipment seemed to work."

"It seems that fate has brought us together then." For a moment, the man hesitated, before smiling. "How about I teach you?"

Immediately Lisa's eyes lit up and a soft smile overtook her, "Please, do, I would appreciate nothing less!"

Lincious smiled, "Well then Lisa, the first thing you have to know is that, in alchemy, everything is connected and can change between each other…"

Lisa nodded, "I see, and that is what these machines are for? To force things to change amongst themselves?"

"Yes." The man nodded, "Now, let us continue!"

And with that, they got to work.

That night, they shared stories of their long-deceased partners and their studies within alchemy. Before the crack of sunrise, they held a single grey orb in their hands.

"We have made it, the philosopher's stone!" Lisa smiled, before wrapping her arms around the man, "Thank you for this, my lord."

"It was no issue, my lady." He replied, before taking a small strand of the stone, "It is time that we become legends."

 _ **Wetzlar, 1162 CE**_

If one saw a royal dancing in the street, their first reaction would probably be: "Where's the fire?" After all, emperors dance when their cities burn!

"Haha!" The young woman laughed, spinning around a strange pole with an oversized ribbon at the end, while a massive crowd of people surrounded her. Guards stood nearby, careful to make sure that no one would try and harm the lone girl.

"Come on! Dance with me!" She begged, her voice filling with cheer.

Yet, no one would.

"I wanna see!" a young man pushed his way through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the reclusive royals… only for a random man to shove him out of the crowd, causing him to land right in front of the woman.

"Haha! A volunteer!" The princess grabbed the boy and forced him to his feet with a smile, "Pray tell, what is your name?!"

"M-my name?" The man couldn't believe it, the princess was holding him in her arms, a bright smile on her face while she asked for his name.

"Yes!" She responded, "Please, give me the honor of knowing with whom I will dance with!"

He hesitated for a moment, allowing his eyes to look into hers. He could see pain and fear filling her gaze, urging him to reveal what she had asked. "M-my name is Lincolnton."

She smiled and her eyes filled with excitement. "Well Sir Lincolnton, my name is Lola, I am the only princess of King Flip!" Before she grabbed his hand and threw the ribbon aside. "Now please, dance with me."

"S-sure." He stammered, unsure of just how to respond to her request.

The princess then turned and pointed at a nearby bard and allowed her voice to fill with the harsh strength of command, "Please my dear musician, play us a tune."

And of course, he nodded, before filling the air with his song, _**"At night, when the lake is a mirror…"**_

Lincolnton and Lola began to spin, with Lola smiling in joy, "Oh go faster, please!"

 _ **"And the moon rides the waves, to the shore; a single soul sets his voice singing, content to be slightly forlorn…"**_

Lincolnton complied, his heart racing in joy, _"I… I can't believe I'm dancing with a princess! S-she… this feels amazing!"_ Then, he dipped her down, "With pleasure, m'lady."

 _ **"A song rises over the lilies, sweeps high to clear over the reeds."**_

Lola then forced herself up and grabbed the ribbon once more, "Haha! Let's go further!"

 _ **"And over the bulrushes' swaying, to pluck at a pair of heartstrings."**_

And Lincolnton replied by continuing to dance with her, allowing her to ribbon dance around him.

 _ **"Two voices, now they are singing. Then ten, as the melody soars."**_

"Wow…" Lincolnton smiled as she watched her joyfully spin… only to drop the ribbon once more and return to dancing with him.

" _ **Round the shimmering pond all are joining in song, as it carries their reverie on"**_

Then, Lola grabbed and held onto him, as the bard's song began to slow down, allowing the duo to calmly dance and look into each other's eyes.

" _ **Over the treetops and mountains."**_

" _ **Over the blackened ravines."**_

"Heh… you dance well." She smiled at him, before leaning in closer.

"T-thanks… you're the first girl I know to have told me that."

" _ **Then softly it falls by a house near a stream."**_

" _ **And over the garden wall…"**_

" _ **To thee."**_

And with that, she kissed him, returning the affection as he did so. With that, they stood for a moment, simply enjoying their kiss, before breaking it with a hug.

"Thank you for this…" She held him close, the duo continuing to rock back and forth after that.

"N-no problem." Lincolnton stammered. "A-anything for you princess…"

"I was just dancing out here because I am due to be married off in a fortnight…" She begins to tear up.

Lincolnton could feel his heart sink with that. "Oh… to whom, if I may ask."

"To… Prince Winston of a neighboring kingdom." She sighed, "He is quite handsome last I saw… but, I do not love him."

He paused and sighed, knowing that she had no say in the matter.

"I just wished to come and have some joy dancing before I leave for my wedding…" She begins to tear up, though she does her best to stop it.

"You know… you don't have to marry him." He whispered.

"Of course I do!" She countered, thankfully most of the crowd had dispersed by this time or else there would be an audience to watch her outburst.

"You could… run away." He responded, holding her in close, "I know a place you could stay…"

For a moment, she considered the idea. It would be difficult, and yet, for some reason she felt at ease in Lincolnton's arms.

The young woman's smile turned into a soft frown, "I think I would love that… But fate does not wish for this happy ending…"

Lincoln had to fight the urge to tear up. He did not know why, and yet he felt that he needed to be there for her. That she was in pain and yet did not want to say. "Well then… we at least have today, right? Can we keep dancing now?"

Lola smiled once more and took his hand in hers, "With pleasure."

And with that, the duo danced on for the rest of the day, before heading their separate ways, the pain of a forbidden kiss burning on their lips.

 _ **Paris, 1347 CE**_

*Cough* *Cough* A raspy call echoes throughout the home, signaling for a certain person to come by and check on the one who ails.

In times like these, hearing those sounds could only mean one thing: death was at the foot of someone's bed, ready to take them to the next world.

Slowly, a young man with soft, white hair wearing a strange mask with a crow-like snout walked into the room, causing his lone patient to stir.

She had soft, brunette hair and wore a yellow dress, which covered the black buboes that signaled exactly what her condition was. "H-Hey Lincoln..."

The white-haired man's eyes began to water as he approached her, "H-hello Luan."

"How goes the medical work?" She asked, her voice weary while she desperately tried to hide the pain she felt. "Have you brought smiles to your patient's faces?"

The young man chocked on his words, "I- I've tried, but none could ever compare to you."

"Heh… well I am amazing at it." She tried to giggle, though her swollen throat prevented it. "But I'm sure you did fine.

Lincoln began to tear up. When this plague first began to ravage his city, he and other physicians immediately got to work trying to care for the sick. They wore masks in hopes that if this pestilence were airborne, then they would stop themselves from becoming infected.

But, no one took the time to warn the populace or at least offer them the best they could.

And that's how he ended up here, standing at his wife's soon-to-be deathbed, his eyes filling with tears, though the mask hid them from sight.

He sniffled "I warned you that this would happen if you went out and tried to help without a mask..." Lincoln whispered, tears now making their way down his cheeks.

"What can I say?" She gave a harsh cough, but her hand to her mouth in hopes of not infecting her lover, "I'll do anything to get someone to smile… and it's hard to make people smile when you look like you're about to take their soul."

"T-that you do Luan, that you do." He leaned in close to her and offered her some of the soup he had made, "Please, take this..."

And Luan drank some, "Thank you, my love."

As much as it hurt him to see her like this, he knew it's what she wanted. _"She can't care for the sick like us doctors..."_ he thought, _"So she went out and spent time with the sick, doing her best to make them laugh"_ He sniffled, his heart aching harder than it ever did before.

"W-will you tell me a joke, Lincoln?" She asked with a weary voice.

"S-sure." He leaned in close, taking off his mask as he did so, allowing his wife to gaze upon his pained visage, while allowing him to take in his ailing wife.

"Why did the chicken cross the road." He spit out, doing his best to keep his tone steady.

"Why?" She asked with a smile

"To run away from the cook." Lincoln responded, wrapping his arms around his wife as he did so, _"Damn the consequences... I don't want to continue living if I lose her."_

And wordlessly, she returned the embrace with a weak laugh. "Haha! I'm feeling better already..." Tears came to her eyes, signaling her exhaustion. "You're probably doing better than me while you're taking care of your patients!"

"As you always tell me, laughter is the best medicine." He responded, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" She whispered, touching her husband once more, before her head and body went limp, leaving the man standing by, unsure of what to do next.

" _Goodbye my wife…"_ She sniffles before holding his hand up to his mouth and coughing. _"I will see you again soon..."_

 _ **Rome, 1452 CE**_

 _"Life is but a blank canvas for us to paint our stories upon..."_ he whispered, dabbing his brush as he did so. _"All one must do, is begin."_ And so, with a slow, careful stroke, he made his first mark upon the white paper...

He stared at the long stroke for a moment- it was black with some brown along the edges- before he ripped the sheet and crumpled it up, "Grr! This doesn't work! This never works!"

The man breathed heavily for a moment, before sighing in defeat, " _I can't... I don't understand why I do not have any inspiration!"_ he turned with that, allowing his gaze to wander out a nearby window.

"Hello?" A soft voice greeted.

"Huh?" The young man turned towards the source: a young woman dressed in a simple, partially lavender dress. It was not much; just something a rich woman or daughter would wear when running an errand or two. She had short, blonde hair with a strange tuff the sprung up from its base. She stood awkwardly, as if trying to shrink into the room.

He stood up with that and approached her, "Hello, what brings you to my studio today?"

For a moment, the young woman rubbed her arm in nervousness, before sighing, "I just... I heard that you are a great painter..." she looked away and blushed.

The man smiled. Ever since her drew that portrait of the monarch's four daughters he had become decently well known, causing many customers to come for him for portraits as well.

 _"But... without inspiration, a portrait is just that, paint on a blank canvas... I am not a true artist..."_ he hesitated for a moment, "Would you like for me to draw a portrait of you?"

"N-no." She shook her head, "I... I wanted to know if you would be willing to teach me..."

For a moment, he stood by. Ever since his fame grew, countless young men flocked to him, hoping to find some knowledge from a master, though he would always turn them down.

And yet, this meek woman stood before him, a begging smile on her face. He couldn't tell what else he saw in her… was it determination or was it a fire only found in those who truly wish to learn? Either way, something seemed to draw him towards her, urging him to fully consider her request.

And so, he adjusted his posture and nodded, "I will consider it, but first I must see what you are currently capable of."

"A-all right." She nodded.

"Follow along now, let me prepare a canvas for you." Before he got to work creating the stations, "If you don't mind, what is your name? My name is Lincoln."

"Water Lily, but everyone just calls me Lily." The young girl's voice filled with nervousness.

"Lily, what a pleasant name." He responded with a soft tone, interest filling his mind.

And within a few minutes, Lily was painting on a blank canvas, with Lincoln sitting nearby, his brush held over a canvas of his own.

He watched her soft strokes and took in her simple features. Within moments, his own hands unconsciously began to move. Before he knew it, had signed his completed painting, that of a beautiful violet growing in a simple autumn forest, while Lily had completed hers, that of a bridge no doubt built in the nearby town.

"Beautiful." Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have great potential Lily."

She looked up to the man in surprise, "D- does this mean you'll teach me?!"

Lincoln nodded, "Yes."

Lily responded by hugging him, "Oh thank you!" Before she ran off, "I must tell my father!"

And Lincoln waved her off, cracking a soft smile as he looked back at his own artwork, "I think I have found my muse..."

Over the coming days and months, Lily would come to Lincoln's studio, and together, they would paint- with Lincoln offering his teachings as often as he could. And every evening, she would leave, with Lincoln choosing to spend the night painting the beautiful visage of the woman he had come to teach.

A year passed with them as teacher and student, and Lincoln's name had grown more famous by the day, maybe even enough to be known throughout the generations once he passed.

He stood in his studio once more, his equipment ready for the day's paintings as he waited for his student.

"M-master." Lily approached him.

"Still calling me master after all these months?" The young man couldn't help, but chuckle, "You know you don't have to, right?" He ran his hand through her soft hair.

"I know… I know…" She rubbed her arm in embarrassment, "...could we, paint something together?" She looked up at him with hope.

The man smiled, "Of course Lily, of course."

"Lincoln... if you don't mind me asking, why did you take me all those months ago?" She sat down at the painter's bench, ready to begin.

"Because... something about you drew me in, it was telling me to take you under my tutelage." He began to paint, making sure to smile at her as he did so.

Lily responded by doing the same, "I see... thank you..."

 _"Maybe now is the time..."_ he breathes heavily, "Lily... I know that we are teacher and student..."

She looks up with anticipation, seemingly ready for what was to come.

"But, you have drawn me into-"

Yet, before he could finish, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a soft embrace, "I love you too."

He smiled, "Thank you Lily, you are my inspiration."

And with that, they finished the piece, a simple red heart, with their names written inside.

 _ **Salem, 1692 CE**_

"Is it not obvious that she is a witch?!" A man pointed at the young woman in the stand, "Is it not apparent from her black dress and hair that she has been involved in witchcraft?!"

"No! She has not! My wife is innocent!" Another man shouted, his silvery hair contrasting well to that of his partner's. "You have no proof that she is a witch!"

"I am sorry Mr. Freeman, but this court has seen the evidence provided and finds her guilty!" The judge slams his gavel against his block before continuing, "You now have the option to out another witch or take the punishment yourself!"

"Please!" The man shouted, "Lucy is no witch! There must be a test to prove her innocence!"

For a moment, the judge stared at them, before taking a breath, "Very well then, if that is what you wish. We will tie her to a weight and through her into the lake! If she floats, then she is a witch!"

Lincoln's eyes go wide, "B-but what if she doesn't float?!"

"Then she is not a witch." The judge bluntly stated.

In that instance, the white-haired man's heart raced in fear. For the past several days, after a single accusation of witchcraft came forward, more and more people were being ousted as witches and devil worshipers- even when there was no proof given!

And now, just like many other innocent people, Lucy was to be punished for a crime she did not commit. The man held his chest in pain, doing his best to stop the throbbing in his heart. Though he knew it was of no use

"Until death do we part…" Lucy whispered, before the bailiff tied her hands with rope and began to walk her towards her final resting place.

A lone soft tear began to trail down his cheek, before he clutched the pendant hanging around his neck. It was a betrothal gift from her father as a reminder of just home he had to protect.

In an instant, he's back at their wedding day, to the moment they promised everything to each other before they consummated their marriage. Years later, their first child was born and eventually went off to an apprenticeship somewhere up north. Every day they grew closer, even if the darkness could grate on his psyche sometimes.

Then came the day she was accused of witchcraft. He was forced to watch as his neighbors dragged her through the streets in an attempt to force her to reveal the truth, that she was indeed a witch. She of course, denied all of this, but they wouldn't listen.

Throughout the ordeal, he had chased down everyone he could, trying to secure freedom for his wife.

And yet, despite his best efforts, it seemed that fate wished that they would be separated.

 _"But I will never be separated from her."_ Lincoln stood up, "Hold it!" He approached his wife and the man holding her imprisoned, "Let me be with my wife as you throw her into the lake. That way, if I really did marry a witch, then at least I will be allowed to see the proof with my own eyes."

Lucy looked on, with begging eyes, "N-no… you don't have to do this for me."

"Yes I do." He hugged her, holding her as tightly as he could manage, before turning back to the judge, "Well?"

For a moment, the judge stared at the man, before shrugging in indifference, "Very well then, let it be so." A priest then stood up and walked over to them, before praying over their heads, seemingly trying to beg for forgiveness, before their executioner brought them over to the small docks by the edge of town.

Soon enough, their legs were tied together and their bodies were attacked to a small boulder, no doubt heavy enough to force them to the bottom as soon as it fell in.

Then, with a heavy tackle, the rock was set aloft, and with its descent, the two lovers followed, drowning minutes after hitting the water.

 _ **New York City, 1852 CE**_

"Help me!" A cry resonated the dark factory, the sound just barely able to cut through the mechanical clacking and churning of the nearby machines.

Within moments, a lone young boy with soft white hair rushed through the tightly packed room, his heart racing while adrenaline flowed through his veins, "Why is no one helping her?!"

"Please, somebody! My hair!" The young voice continued, her desperation filling the air.

The boy jumped over a random row of workers with that, allowing his gaze to fall upon the scene. A young, blonde haired girl a soft cerulean dress was bent over the stitching machine, her long blonde locks having been caught in the device.

"I have to save her!" With a quick motion, he pulled the knife he had hidden for self-defense and swung, cutting her hair and freeing her from the machine, "Ha!"

She pulled back with that, allowing her gaze to fall upon her savior for a moment, before one of the disgruntled supervisors grabbed the boy's arm, "Boy! You're never supposed to leave your station until you are done with your work!"

"H-hey!" The boy tried to counter, "I was trying to save her!"

"You should be more focused on your work boy, those debts of yours will never be paid if you let every little thing distract you!"

He tried to fight back, but the man's grip was just too much for him to handle. Before he knew it, he was dragged back to his station, no doubt his pay would be docked because of his little stunt.

Hours passed before the work whistle's sweet sound echoed through the building, declaring their daily labors as done and allowing the workers to finally return home.

 _"I have no idea how I'm gonna explain this to pa…"_ The white-haired boy stared at the ground, before walking over to a nearby pole and leaning back against it, "Ten cents less for five minutes of work… I'm probably not gonna get supper tonight after I tell-"

"H-hey…" A meek voice greeted, prompting the boy to look up towards the source, the young girl whose hair had been quickly cut to free her from the machine.

"Hey." The boy crossed his arms and glanced at her, before looking away in thought.

"So like… I just wanted to…" She rubbed her arm in nervousness; "I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

The boy waved her off, "No problem, miss, I was raised to help people when they needed it, even if it would put me in danger."

The girl nodded, "T-thank you… if I had gotten any closer to those needles… I probably wouldn't be standing here right now…"

He sighed, "I won't argue there… I've been here for only a week and well…" he rubbed the back of his head, "My first day I saw a girl get caught in a machine. I tried to help her out, but… I couldn't save her… they wouldn't let me." He shook his head, "She had beautiful red hair too…"

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you work at this factory? Someone like you should be doing something else… you have a big heart…" The girl replied.

"I'm helping my father pay off some debts." He sighed, shrugging as he did so, "Not much I can do, but keep going… I'm Lincoln by the way."

"My family comes from the poor part of town… I work here because we need everything we can get…" Her voice trailed off. "I'm Leni…"

"Strange name." Lincoln chuckled, "Sounds like something you'd name a boy." cracking a smile as he did so.

"My father always wanted a son… but after four girls he decided that it would be best to give his youngest something close." She rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm an only child." He motioned with his hand, "Though I live down by Union Square."

"I see…" Her voice trailed off, before she stepped closer to him. "Thank you…" And before either of them realized it, she was hugging him, "I-if you don't mind could we… you know… sit next to each other while we work? I know we're not allowed to talk or do much but… it feels less lonely when you're near someone you know."

" _I don't know why… but I feel safe in her arms…"_ For a moment, Lincoln remained silent, seemingly unsure of how to respond. And yet, he simply smiled and returned the embrace, "Sure, I'd love that."

"D-do you think that we'll ever be able to pay off our family's debts and move on? To live like Rockefeller and Carnegie?"

The boy sighed, "I don't know… but… it wouldn't hurt to try."

Leni broke the embrace with that, "T-thanks again, I've gotta go but, here…" She carefully pulls out her purse and pulls out a dime, "I heard they docked your pay, this is the least I could-"

Yet, Lincoln pushed the coin back, shaking his head as he did so, "No payment required, I saved you and that's that."

"You're too nice… most New Yorkers would've taken it…" Her voice trailed off while she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not like most." Lincoln smiled. _"Mom would beat me if I let myself go that far."_

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Desperation filled her voice, "Shifts are strange here and-"

Lincoln cut her off with a smile, "And the day after that. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh thank you!" She responded, before hugging him once more. "Thank you…"

"No problem." He whispered in response. _"At least I won't be working alone… even if we can't say a word to each other…"_

With that the duo ran off to their homes, knowing full well that they would meet once more…

And maybe, even the day after that.

 _ **Newfoundland, 1912 CE**_

" _I have to find her… I just have to!"_ His heart ached, _"Why are you going back for a girl you don't even know the name of? This was a terrible idea!"_

He had remembered the headlines a while ago reading, "Sail in luxury as you travel to Cherbourg, Queenstown and New York City!"and _"The RMS Titanic is unsinkable!"_

Now the young boy couldn't help, but scoff at the idea. "I should've known better than to trust that headline." He quickly forced his legs through the water flooding the class three hallway, "Thank the heavens I was able to get my family out…"

As the water began to reach his knees, he finds his mind wandering- to the visage of a young woman. Her golden locks glimmered in the bright sunset sky. Back when they had first met.

"H-hey." He had awkwardly greeted with a blush.

"H-hey." She had responded with a lower tone.

The band had begun to play a slow song, filling the air with a romantic tone and

prompting the passengers to dance along.

Neither could say exactly who had started their dance, though it definitely happened. They danced all night and ended by kissing under the milk-light of the moon.

 _"I never did thank Loki for telling me to talk to her."_ He thought, before shaking his head, ridding his mind of the intrusive thought, _"I have to find her!"_

By the time the water had reached his thighs his mind had continued to the dinner they had together. They were served steak and salads, right? It wasn't much, but it had been enough to let him hear her laugh. _"I… I have to hear her laugh again."_

The final memory was of how he had ended up in this situation. He was preparing to get on the lifeboat and drop to safety when he had heard a woman call for her daughter.

"Lorelei! Lorelei! Where are you?!" She had shouted.

 _"Was that her name?"_ He thought, forcing himself further through the ever-flooding halls of the sinking ship _, "It had to have been… she sounded like one…" He_ began to kick himself, _"I should've asked her for it!"_ Fear rushed through his veins, _"W-what if she's already left?! What if I'm on a fool's errand trying to save the wrong woman?!"_

"Help!" A cry echoed through the cold night, causing the boy to turn to the source. "I'm trapped!" A woman could be heard banging on her cabin door, desperate to escape before the floodwaters finished filling her room. In that moment, he stopped, and ran to the source.

He didn't know how he would free her, but something was urging him to just go after her, he would figure out the details behind it later. It was as if the hand of fate was pushing him to rescue the woman held behind the door. "I'm here!" He shouted, before sending his fist flying into the hardwood door… with predictable results.

"Oww." He winced in pain, holding onto his wrist as he did so, "Dang it! There has to be another way!" He closed his eyes in thought, picturing the scene around him… as well as allowing his mind to wander to the image of a fire axe resting on the corridor.

He opened his eyes and turned, the same axe still rested in its holder, ready for someone to claim it. The boy's heart raced as he forced his legs through the freezing water once more and grabbed the tool, only to trip and fall back, soaking his entire body with water.

Yet determination flooded his veins. _"God help me, I will never abandon someone in need!"_ He rushed to his feet once more, doing his best to ignore the extra weight he was now carrying, "Ma'am, step back!" He commanded, before using all of the strength he could muster to swing the axe. Within moments, the once heavy door that trapped the woman gave way, allowing the boy to offer his hand to her, "Come on now, we must escape before this becomes impassable!"

"T-thank you!" She responded before taking his hand. And together, they began to force their way through the growing water.

"Don't thank me yet!" The boy did his best to help her move, though given that by the time he was able to free her the water had reached their torso, well… a task like that is easier said than done.

"My lord!" The woman shouted, "This ship was supposed to be literally unsinkable!" Her voice was filled with fear, "What happened?!"

The boy struggled to push them through the growing water.

"This ship hit an iceberg! We're currently trying to evacuate!"

"And where are we trying to go right now?" She tried to remain calm, but given the situation, it was harder than one would expect.

For a moment, the boy looked around, or at least tried, "I-I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

The boy took the chance to examine his surroundings; the lights had gone out leaving nothing but the glimmer from the moon as the only thing illuminating the path ahead. "I-I'm sorry… I ran down here to help in the rescue but… I won't be able to get us out…" The boy spoke in defeat, as the freezing water now reached their necks

"Are we trapped?!" she shouted, her voice trembling in fear.

"I-I'm afraid so." He looked away, or at least tried to do so, "I'm sorry I couldn't… I couldn't get us out.

Their hearts sank. For a moment she considered arguing about what to do, though it was obvious that it was fruitless. They were trapped and there was nothing they could do about it

"I'm Lorelei…" The young woman broke the silence.

"W-what?" The boy stammered.

"I'm Lorelei… my family was on this boat because we wished to visit my grandmother in New York. I was sleeping just before you found me…"

She looked into his eyes, "Do you know if my sister Carol made it to safety?"

The boy gulped and nodded, "Y-yeah, I saw her hop on a life boat before I ran down here for you."

"T-that's great… That's literally great" Lorelei's eyes felt heavy, the allure of sleep was beginning to overtake her as well.

"How about you? Why are you here?" Now, the boy had been raised to never tell who he was to strangers, after all, what good could it bring if everyone knew your life's story? And yet, in this moment, he felt a soft, sincere heat from his companion. It is as if she too wished to know just whom she was about to die with.

"M-my name is Lincoln. I-I was going to New York in hopes of a better life." His voice shivers, "I-I was here with my father, but we got separated while trying to help people escape… I don't know where he now…"

"To think… I never expected to end up trapped…" She couldn't help but chuckle."

"Heh neither did I." Lincoln tried to respond.

Another pause filled the air, the water now reaching their bottom lips. "Y-you look pretty… just like last night." He spit out, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

Lorelei giggled, "Even in death, you take the chance to compliment a woman."

"I do my best." He pulled her in close, trying to conserve their heat despite the freezing waters.

"You know… when I got to New York, my grandmother would ask where my suitors were… would you mind being one of those so she won't bother me about it?" A hopeful tone filled her voice.

"I would love to…" His arms grew weak, "I'm so tired though… I saved so many. Can I take a break before that?"

Lorelei's eyes grew wide, the realization quickly dawning on her. She quickly pulled her companion in close, "P-please stay with me! I-if you had children, what would you name them?"

"R-Rita if a daughter and L-Lynn if a son…" He looked at her, "How about you?"

"Ronnie Anne and Roberto…" She answered, doing her best to not allow the cold water to break through her concentration.

"We've done so much and so little, huh?" Lincoln chuckled.

"We've had a good life I'm sure…" She answered, before they pulled each other in close, and the waters finally finished filling the hallway.

 _ **Oklahoma, 1934 CE**_

"Lincoln! Why did you waste the bread, huh?!" A woman shouted, before slapping her son, "Money doesn't grow on trees you know!"

"I know…" Lincoln meekly responded, looking away as he did so, "I'm sorry…"

"Grr." The woman shoved the burnt loaves in his hands, "Now go throw these away, no one's gonna buy burnt bread!"

The boy nodded, before turning and rushing out of the store, "I know for sure that no one is gonna buy them, but if someone's desperate enough…" He quickly turned and bolted for a nearby dumpster, before stopping and taking a second to look around. "Then they'll be willing to take anything."

He knocked on the canister, "Hey, hey Lana, you in there?"

"Yep!" Lana popped her head out from the garbage can, "What's up, Lincoln?" Her soft blonde hair filled with trash- though Lincoln couldn't help but find it cute.

"I got you some more bread!" He held up the loaves.

The young girl's eyes went wide before she jumped from her perch and threw her arms around the young boy, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Heh, no problem, really." He pat her back and blushed, "Anything for my best friend."

Lana sniffled "I wish you didn't have to do this for me…" She tears up into his shoulder.

Yet, Lincoln simple continued to pat her back, "Don't worry Lana, really, it's nothing." He pushes her off and looks into her eyes, "A few years ago, your father helped my father start his bread business. I know my mom doesn't have respect for your family, but… if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to eat right now." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'm just returning the favor."

Carefully she took the bread and wrapped it up in some paper, before shoving it in her bag, "T-thank you… will you be joining us for dinner tonight? I mean… after burning bread in hard times like these, your mama's probably gonna not let you eat dinner tonight."

For a moment, Lincoln considered the idea, before sighing, "Lana, as much as I'd like to, you and I both know that things are tough enough already." He shook his head, "But… maybe we could, I dunno, go dumpster diving for some extra food later…"

Lana looked away in shame, "Yeah… you're right…" Before she perked up, and turned back to her companion, "But, I really want to pay you back! You've done so much for me that I just…"

Yet, the boy simply placed his finger upon her lips, "Don't worry about it, really." He smiled, "Now, how about we go find a place to hand out? After all, the best way to get through the tough times is together, right?"

The girl blushes and nods, though thankfully her companion doesn't notice the former. "All right."

And with that, they head off to start dumpster diving. No doubt they'll need to take a bath after they're done with that… though neither minded; after all, they'd be getting dirty together.

 _ **Berkeley, 1964 CE**_

"We are free to speak!" A loud voice echoed above the crowd while a young, white-haired boy shouted atop a stopped police car, "This campus is on American soil and there is no reason why our speech should be stifled!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, before he pushed his way through the ocean of people and continued his speech. He now stood at the head of the crowd, ready to take on whomever chose to confront them. "We are adults and demand our rights to free speech!"

Police soon arrived on scene, equipped with oversized fire hoses. Yet, their pseudo-leader stood by and shouted, "Do not relent! We are American citizens! This is our campus! If this is how they deal with political discussion, then how are we ever to get the education that we deserve?!"

Quickly, an officer rushed the young man, who simply stood by as the man tackled him to the ground and hit him with a baton, rendering him dazed for a few moments, allowing them to begin to get the crowd under control.

Mere moments after that, they fired into the crowd, forcing the bands of students to disperse, ending the demonstration three days after it had begun. However, the entire saga was caught on video for the whole world to see.

Luckily for the students involved, there were no arrests that day, though some suspected that it would be quite difficult to get their movement going further if no action was taken against them.

 _"Heh, sometimes you just need to get blasted by a fire hose for no reason to get your point across."_ The white-haired man thought, a soft smile forming on his face.

"That was pretty brave of you." A soft voice greeted, causing the young man to look up from his small float.

Next to him sat a girl with brown hair, clad in dark purple, wearing paperclips as earrings.

"What do you mean?" The boy raised his eye brows in curiosity.

"You know, sticking it to the man." The young woman chuckled, "Especially with that hair of yours bro. You dye it?"

He shook his head in response, "Nope, my hair's naturally white." He turned back and continued drinking the float, "As for the movement, if no one's brave enough to speak up, how's anyone else gonna get brave enough to fight against injustice?"

"I dig it, I dig it." The woman responded with a smile before she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her chin, "Besides the revolution, does anything else interest you?"

The boy chuckled, "Well, my parents always did tell me I've got a knack for music." He rubbed the back of his head; "I used to listen to the classics when I was younger."

"Really?" The woman raises an eyebrow in curiosity, before smiling, "I love music! I even learned how to play guitar so I could write my own!"

"Heh really?" The young man chuckled.

She nodded, "Yeah, I would play you something, but I kinda don't have my stuff at the moment." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well then, if you'd like, we could write a rallying cry or something." He shrugged, "I mean, it'd be great to see everyone get united by music or something like that."

"You know what… I really like that idea." She nodded in agreement, "Sure, let's do it!" And with that, they hopped to their feet and ran off.

" _The revolution can wait a bit right? I've got some music to play!"_ The young man looked at the young woman in interest, _"Heh, I can feel an adventure coming together already!"_

 _ **Present Day**_

Eleven spirits rest peacefully in the same home now. The trials and tribulations they had to endure over their countless lifetimes are like dreams and nightmares to them, imaginary to the point of non-existence.

They would never have to worry about war, famine or pestilence. They could learn and work for whatever they so desired, without fear of zealots burning their work, or trying to suppress the thoughts that they had the right to spread freely. They would never have to experience the inhumane conditions of a sweatshop or drown in the freezing waters of a sinking ship. They would take the hard times in stride and work to create a better future for all.

Which could only mean one thing.

 _"We've done it."_ A young girl with hair as white as the snow she stepped through, smiled at the thought. Slowly and carefully she walked up Franklin Avenue, her eyes bright and ready. _"That means it's finally time for his truth form to be revealed."_

She approached the home and climbed up the old steps, _"Heh… I'm surprised. Then again, fate loves screwing with us every time we come back."_ She raised her arm and knocked, already knowing that the doorbell didn't work.

*Click* The door opened moments after, allowing a familiar presence to appear in front once more.

"Hey, how can I help you?" The young boy asked.

"Hi, are you Lincoln Loud?" She asked, her voice filling with hope.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head in curiosity, "Uhh… who are you?"

"My name's Liberty." The young girl replied with a smile.

"And I'm looking for my brother."

14-15 13-1-20-20-5-18 8-15-23 12-15-19-20 19-20-1-18 3-18-15-19-19-5-4 12-15-22-5-18-19 13-1-25 2-5, 20-8-5-25 23-9-12-12 1-12-23-1-25-19 6-9-14-4 5-1-3-8 15-20-8-5-18, 5-22-5-14-20-21-1-12-12-25.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! Man, this took forever to plan and write, but I love how it ended up! As always, feel free to PM me and come join the Loud House Discord! And as always, R &R!**


End file.
